


A Taspesty of Sentiment

by fractalchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Poetry, Retirementlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalchild/pseuds/fractalchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taspesty of Sentiment

Rivers wind through honey skin  
And flow into my brain  
A map written in intimacy  
Its edges tinged with pain

Crevices trace round gentle eyes  
And etch into my mind  
A painting made with laughter  
Its hues so soft and kind

Moonbeams pepper sun kissed hair  
And pour into my head  
A tapestry of sentiment  
Stitched with silken thread

**Author's Note:**

> The first verse is Sherlock memorizing John's scar on his left shoulder.  
> The second verse is Sherlock memorizing the laughter lines around John's eyes.  
> The third verse is Sherlock memorizing the patterns of white hairs on John's head.


End file.
